


Men Lananubukhs Menu

by FandomDarling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Title means I love you in Neo-Khuzdul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Lananubukhs Menu

“Kili, don’t you dare—“ I warned, words dying as I was hit the face by wad of snow. I ran a calloused hand over my face, letting the snow fall onto the ground. Angry did not begin to describe what I felt as I watched him laughing through snowflake laden lashes.

“You’ll pay for that, Ki.” I growled, scooping up a handful of snow and launching it into his face. I smirked at his surprised face. He looked up at me brown eyes twinkling with mischief, I could see the wheels turning in his head.

“No! Nonononononononono!” I squealed, breaking out into a sprint as he launched himself towards me.

            “I’ll get you!” He chuckled, just brushing the belt of coat. I looked back, gaging the space between and smiled as I pushed myself faster. He let out a whoop as we rounding the small corner of our lodging. As I turned, I caught my boot on a slick patch of ice sending sprawling ass first into a pile of powdery snow. Kili being the fool that he is, was not paying attention causing him to trip over my foot and sent himself flying on top of me, knocking the wind out of me as he landed.

      “Sorry,” He murmured, lifting himself up to stare at me. I gasped for air before looking up at him. He looked beautiful wreathed in the sinking afternoon sun.

 

“It’s all right, Ki.” I reached up and brushed some of the snow out of his hair, gently tugging on one of his braids as I did. He frowned a bit at me.

 

            “Are you alright?” He asked, brushing a few pieces of hair out of my face. I nodded, gaze meeting his brown one.

 

“I could be in worse situations.” I murmured, smirking at him.

 

            “Yeah?” He murmured, returning the smirk. “How so?” He asked, as I threaded my arms around the back of his neck.

 

“I could have Fili on top of me.” I offered, as we both shuddered, (not that we both didn’t love Fili dearly).

 

            “He is quite a bit heavier than I.” He boasted, cheeks cracking in a wide smile.

 

“And I’m not nearly as fond of him.” I said, tugging gently on his hair. He shuttered, eyes blowing wide with lust.

 

            “So you’re fond of me, eh?” He asked, leaning in closer so his breath was warming my cheek.

 

“One might even say I love you.” I said, feeling myself blush, even laying in the snow my body was indescribably warm under Kili’s gaze.

 

            “What if I said I’m fond of you too, amrâlimê?” He murmured, stroking my cheek with a warm thumb. I felt my heart race at the term of endearment.

 

“I’d say kiss me.” I whispered, flicking my gaze to his pink, chapped lips. He smiled, brushing his lips ever so gently against mine.

 

            “I’m fond of you too, (name)” He murmured, before pressing his lips fully against mine. I tugged him as close as possible, wrapping my legs around his waist, only to pull apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. We looked up, blushing to find Thorin and Fili standing there. Thorin was glaring disapprovingly as Fili stood behind him shooting Kili signs of encouragement.

 

                        “Get a room, Kili, and for Mahal’s sake don’t smother the girl, we need her alive.” He murmured, stalking back into the tavern.

 

                        “Way to go little brother!” Fili whispered, clapping him on the back and following Thorin back inside.

 

“Well that was embarrassing.” I muttered, as Kili rolled off of me flopping in the snow beside me.

 

            “I am so very sorry.” He murmured, intertwining his fingers with mine.

 

“It’s all right.” I said, standing up and pulling him next to me.

 

“Now let’s get inside and dry off before we catch a cold.” I murmured, tugging Kili along beside me. He smiled, kissing my hand as we entered the tavern only to be greeted with a rousing cheer from the company. It was my turn to blush as I hid in Kili’s shoulder. We settled in front of the fire, facing each other and sharing soft smile as the company broke out into song. Surrounded by good food and good friends, I felt more warm and content than I ever had in my small village. Kili’s hand found his way into mine and squeezed it as he smiled at me.

 

“Men lananubukhs menu.” He whispered, blushing hotly. He looked beautiful in the firelight and I couldn’t resist pulling him for kiss even in front of the company. When I pulled away, I rested my forehead against his and murmured.

 

“Men lananubukhs menu, Ki.” And for the first time in my life, I meant it.

 

 


End file.
